Vampire diaries blog style
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: our favorite characters come across fan fiction and read our stories... starting with Matt who blogs about his thoughts on how we portray his character... will contain comments from other characters as well... just for fun lol
1. Blog of an angry quarterback

**AN: okay so this one is just a bit of fun…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

* * *

><p>***Blog of an angry quarterback***<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Subject: Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction By: Footballstar1<strong>

I came home today and was surfing the internet when a website called Fan Fiction popped up.

So I decided to check it out and found the vampire diaries.

I read the stories and…

Why am I the pawn? These authors either use me to make Damon jealous… or make me some lovesick puppy that is still fawning over Elena.

Its either that or they forget to include me in the stories at all!

Oh and let's not forget when they make me the evil woman beater or jerk.

I mean dude… seriously?

I seriously take offense to this!

I know Elena rejected me but come on that was like 5 books ago… Can't you get over it already?

And using me to make Damon jealous?

Come on… yes me and Damon don't get along but still can't you find some other dude to mess with?

It is an outrage that you think so little of me!

I am important to the story too you know…

I have done a lot in the series and I think I deserve to be taken into more consideration in your stories…

Can't I get the girl for once? But no you depict me as some pathetic loser who will live alone…

I am just appalled.

* * *

><p>Leave a comment:<p>

* * *

><p>What's got your jockstrap up in a bunch Mutt? You sound like some whiney girl<p>

**-Tall_dark_and_sexy23**

* * *

><p>Shut up Damon! You wouldn't understand… they always portray you as the sexy vampire and you get both Bonnie and Elena in many of their stories… Me? I get bashed!<p>

**-Footballstar1**

* * *

><p>Oh really? so I get the princess and my little bird… and other people making fun of you? This sounds like a wonderful website… I am going to check it out right now!<p>

**-Tall_dark_and_sexy23**

* * *

><p>-.-<p>

**-Footballstar1**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so yes a little bit of fun lol well I wonder who's blog will be next?<strong>


	2. Blog of a slightly offended vampire

**AN: Thank you for the reviews =) Okay well I guess lets see what Damon thinks of our stories… btw this is not meant to offend any author… I as well am guilty of these things as well lol it is just for fun =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing but this little series =)<strong>

* * *

><p>***Blog of a slightly offended vampire***<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Subject: Fan Fiction Vampire Diaries By: Tall_dark_and_sexy23<strong>

I have just read the stories on fan fiction and I must say that I am impressed by how many of you described my sexiness almost just right.

I say almost because nothing is better than the real thing. *wink*

I found the fights you have written between me and Mutt to be quite amusing, and I must say that I will have to use some of those lines the next time I see him.

I am also quite pleased with the scenes between my two favorite humans and I , as well as my fights with St. Stefan.

With all that being said, I can be romantic and charming when I feel like it but some of you turned me into a whipped pansy.

I am positive that you have gotten the characters of myself and my brother mixed up because I, Damon Salvatore am no pansy.

And where did you get the idea that I have internal battles in my head with my conscious?

Do you really think that I have some sort of mental disorder?

I can assure you that I am very sane indeed.

Other than that I suppose you guys are doing exceptionally well.

Though I am sure you could make me even more sexy, you know just to keep it as realistic as possible.

Ciao, D

* * *

><p>Leave a comment:<p>

* * *

><p>Uh Damon, sorry to break the news to you but you do have internal battles with your self conscious.<p>

**-Elenas_toy54**

* * *

><p>Shut it little brother, or I will rip your throat out. By the way what is up with your pen name?<p>

**-Tall_dark_and_sexy23**

* * *

><p>Well you do… and Elena picked it out.<p>

**-Elenas_toy54**

* * *

><p>Why am I not surprised little brother, that you would go along with something like that.<p>

**-** **Tall_dark_and_sexy23**

* * *

><p>What's fan fiction? And um Stefan Damon is right about the name btw.<p>

**-Littlebird_45**

* * *

><p>Fan fiction is an evil website that cruel people use to bash me. =(<p>

**-Footballstar1**

* * *

><p>Oh, Don't listen to Mutt he is mad that L.J. didn't make him sexy like me… and you should check the website out my little bird. I am positive there are some stories that you will very much find interesting. ;)<p>

**-Tall_dark_and_sexy23**

* * *

><p>There is this name better?<p>

**-I_Luv_Elena57**

* * *

><p>Shut up Damon -.- I'm sexy too! And very important to the story! And wow Stefan you are whipped.<p>

**-Footballstar1**

* * *

><p>Okay if you say so Damon I will check the site out ;) and no Stefan that is not better… Matts right you are whipped ha ha<p>

**-Littlebird_45**

* * *

><p>See little brother you are definitely missing the point with the name thing… and I didn't realize you had a thing for me Mutt but you are not my type.<p>

**-Tall_dark_and_sexy23**

* * *

><p>Dude that's disgusting man! I meant that I am sexy not that you are sexy also… um anyways I am going to go lift some weights, and um play some football and maybe even have a burping contest you know<p>

manly stuff…

**-Footballstar1**

* * *

><p>I am going to check out fan fiction… I will talk to you later.<p>

**-Littlebird_45**

* * *

><p>Wait Bonnie, I think that we should read some of them together ;) I will be over in a few.<p>

**-Tall_dark_and_sexy23**

* * *

><p>Okay? Well my windows open =)<p>

**-Littlebird_45**

* * *

><p>Okay I think I finally got the name thing right!<p>

**-Elenas_Man83**

* * *

><p>Well is it better?<p>

**-Elenas_Man83**

* * *

><p>Guys?<p>

**-Elenas_Man83**

* * *

><p>O.o<p>

**-Elenas_Man83**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so there was Damon's part lol I tried to stick to character but this is just for fun after all.. poor Stefan just doesn't get it does he? And I guess Bonnie will be the next one =) R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Blog of a mature adult witch

**AN: so now for a lil fun lol thank you for the reviews I am glad you have liked it so far!**

* * *

><p><strong>Subject: Fan FictionVampire diaries By: Littlebird_45**

* * *

><p>Hello everyone =)<p>

Well I have just read the stories on Fan fiction and I found most of them to be lovely!

Especially the ones with Damon ha ha, though I do have to say that some made me blush :/

Speaking of blushing some of you wrote my character as if I blush all the time.

Seriously I do not blush that much do i?

Another thing, Okay yes I have gotten myself into troubling situations in the past… but why must I always be a damsel in distress in most of the stories?

I am not some helpless little girl!

I guess though it is quite romantic though… the hero saving the damsel in distress… or in my case a vampire.

One more thing… I found the stories of me and Stefan to be beautiful as well though I should tell you that it could never happen…

Not that Stefan isn't good looking or not a good person… it's just well if that were to happen I would die.

Literally.

Have you forgotten that I made a promise with my blood to help Elena get him?

A witches promise with blood is no joke so therefore I would literally die.

One more thing… please don't make me some whiny child, like I said before I am not a child and would like to be written as the mature adult that I am.

Well keep up the good work other than those points =)

Thank you, Bonnie

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a comment:<strong>

* * *

><p>Good work? Bonnie that site is horrible =( Did you see what hopelessdream2005 wrote in her the last chapter of her story wedding bells and airplane rides? It was humiliating =(<p>

**-Footballstar1**

* * *

><p>I found it to be quite amusing.<p>

**-Tall_dark_and_sexy23**

* * *

><p>It was not amusing! I think by far that was the worst thing written about me by far =( it made me sad.<p>

**-Footballstar1**

* * *

><p>Oh come on Matt … it was just a story besides it was sort of funny<p>

**-Littlebird_45**

* * *

><p>-.- of course you would agree with him!<p>

**-Footballstar1**

* * *

><p>Hey guys! What are you guys talking about?<p>

**-Im_not_Katherine52**

* * *

><p>Only an evil website…<p>

**-Footballstar1**

* * *

><p>Hmmm… you guys are still going on about that? Well I might have to check it out<p>

**-Elenas_Man83**

* * *

><p>Don't listen to Mutt my princess, he is just jealous that he isn't sexy like me, and how nice of you to show up little brother… I see that you still haven't gotten the concept of the name thing<p>

**-Tall_dark_and_sexy23**

* * *

><p>Stefan! Why did you change your name? I thought you could be Elenastoy<p>

And Damon could be Elenastoynumber2!

**-Im_not_katherine52**

* * *

><p>You're beautiful Elena but never will I be a toy for you to play with!<p>

**-Tall_dark_and_sexy23**

* * *

><p>I'm sorry lovely little love but I will change it back if you want?<p>

**-Elenas_Man83**

* * *

><p>That was so mean Damon! Stefan did you see how mean he was =(<p>

**-Im_not_Katherine52**

* * *

><p>Damon be nice to Elena.<p>

**-****Elenas_toy54**

* * *

><p>Oh by the way Bonnie Damon and Stefan are mine! And you are a child<p>

**-Im_not_Katherine52**

* * *

><p>I am not a child! I am a mature adult! Stefan did you see that she wrote that Damon is hers too.<p>

**-Littlebird45**

* * *

><p>How could you say that Elena I thought you love me?<p>

**-****Elenas_toy54**

* * *

><p>What? I do love you Stefan! How could you be so mean?<p>

**-Im_not_Katherine52**

* * *

><p>I'm sorry lovely little love, I will never hurt you again… I love you!<p>

**-****Elenas_toy54**

* * *

><p>You guys are all idiots…<p>

**-Hunter_slayer32**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so ya that was… something lol and Matt was so mad at me he even called me out personally! I guess I should apologize? Maybe next time I guess. =) btw that was meredith at the end lol... i thought at least someone should be blunt with all of them<strong>


	4. Blog of Elena's only lover

**AN: It has been forever since I have updated this fun little fic, so I decided to right now! Lol so on to Stefan!**

* * *

><p><strong>Subject: Fan FictionVampire Diaries By: Elenas_toy54**

* * *

><p>Hi :)<p>

So just to clear things up, Elena is the most beautiful woman in the world and she loves only me because she isn't Katherine.

(I Love You my lovely little lover love lollipops light lilly lover lady love) just in case you are reading this.

Wow what can I say about the fan fiction world?

I guess that I can start by saying that every I see a Delena Fic tears stream down my face at how people could even write stories about the two of them.

I mean come on, so Elena has kissed him in almost every book when I am not looking or while I am in prison.

So what if she lets him nibble her neck sometimes.

So what if sometimes she kicks me out of our room so that she can spend time alone with him.

So what if on my 510th birthday, she went on a three day trip with him to Florida, and didn't even call me to say happy birthday, or I love you.

Does that mean she is acting like Katherine?

No.

The point is that she loves me and only me and would never betray me.

So enough with this Delena nonsense, because it doesn't exist.

So back off Damon okay?

Because she loves me, not you.

Also, btw I take offence to everyone making fun of my broody forehead.

I don't brood, and you have no proof anyways.

Oh and just because I have to drink from thumper and Bambi and whatever else you want to name my dinner doesn't mean I am weak.

I am very strong for your information, in fact I have even beat Bonnie at arm wrestling a couple of times so who you calling weak now?

Huh?

Yeah I thought so…

Another thing, I don't know where people are getting the idea that I am a pushover from.

I don't put up with anyone okay?

One time a mountain lion looked at me the wrong way and I was like don't be looking at me like that!

And you know what?

That mountain lion pounced on me and attacked, but I fought back because I don't let anyone push me around.

It took me 7 days and 50 rabbits to heal but still.

The point is Stefan Salvatore doesn't let anyone or anything tell him what to do.

I think this is all for now.

By the way did I thank you all for putting hard work into your great stories?

If not thank you and it was an honor to read them :)

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a comment:<strong>

* * *

><p>You tell them Stefy bear! So what if Damon is a better kisser and we have done all sorts of naughty things together. I love Stefan and I would never cheat on the man I love!<p>

**-Im_not_Katherine52**

* * *

><p>You know, you two really belong together. Stefan just curious, was your hair ever blonde before?<p>

**-Hunter_slayer32**

* * *

><p>I love you my lovely little lover lena love!<p>

And no Meredith, my hair has always been velvety soft and wavy and brown.

**-Elenas_toy54**

* * *

><p>EVIIIIIIIIIIIL!<p>

Oh hey Elena! I still love you because you have golden hair and lapis lazuli eyes and you have super cook wings like a fairy angel princess lady but you will never love me back and you dumped me for Stefan even though you have known me your whole life because I don't have fangs and I can't suck your blood and I don't have any super cool powers and I can't turn into a seagull. I love you!

**-Footballstar1**

* * *

><p>Aw Matty you are so sweet. But you are right, it just wouldn't be right for someone as beautiful as me to be with a normal person like you. It's okay though you can still love me.<p>

**-Im_not_Katherine52**

* * *

><p>Sorry to break it to you Stefan, but I let you win those couple of times because I didn't want to watch you cry.<p>

**-Littlebird_45**

* * *

><p>Hello little brother. still whining I see. Oh and I am finished with Elena and me time so its your turn now.<p>

And Mutt, why don't you go play fetch for a little while? Get some exercise, buy a new dog house, stick your head out of a moving vehicle… you get the idea.

Hello little bird, are you being a good little witch?

**-Tall_dark_and_sexy23**

* * *

><p>-.- I am not a Mutt! Grrrrrr! I am just going to go to the park and find a nice tree, see you later.<p>

**-Footballstar1**

* * *

><p>Yay! Come to me my faithful lovely little lover lemon laundry lena loopy lovey lips<p>

**-Elenas_toy54**

* * *

><p>Love.<p>

**-Elenas_toy54**

* * *

><p>Um… maybe later. I think I am just going to go destroy some things with my wings of distruction, like maybe Matts tree.<p>

**-Im_not_Katherine52**

* * *

><p>=(<p>

**-Elenas_toy54**

* * *

><p>I don't know Damon, why don't you come over and find out?<p>

**-Littlebird45**

* * *

><p>I would say was a pleasure talking to you all but it wasn't, so I won't. I am coming birdie and make sure you have the key to the hand cuffs this time.<p>

**-Tall_dark_and_sexy23**

* * *

><p>Looking right at them!<p>

**-Littlebird45**

* * *

><p>I really need new friends.<p>

**-Hunter_slayer32**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO REALLY RANDOM AND NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY!<strong>


End file.
